1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system and, more particularly, to a navigation system capable of guiding a mobile body back and forth along the same route between two remote points.
2. Description of the Background Art
Navigation is a traditional implementation for guiding ships along desired sea routes with accuracy. Today, a navigation system for guiding motor vehicles is attracting increasing attention due to the advances of motorization. The vehicular navigation system detects the current position of a running motor vehicle and displays it on an on-board road map for thereby guiding the operator of the vehicle to a desired destination. When the operator of the vehicle designates a desired destination, the system shows the operator the best route from the current position to the destination.
However, the conventional navigation system has some problems left unsolved, as follows. When the operator of a vehicle desires to repeat the travel to the same destination, the system does not always show the operator the best route to the destination again. Further, the system does not always show the operator the same route when the operator intends to return from the destination to the start point. The system therefore cannot enhance efficient route delivery.